1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter inspection apparatus for inspecting unevenness in color of a color filter for a display.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a color filter for a display such as a flat panel display typified by a liquid crystal display is inspected singly, usually, the color filter is irradiated with an orange-colored light of a sodium-vapor lamp or a green light from a lamp called a green lamp. Then, unevenness (mura) in color of the color filter is inspected by visual check of transmission and reflection of the light.
It is very hard, however, to inspect the unevenness in color of the patterned color filter by visual check, and in some cases, the unevenness is not detected until a lighting check is performed after actually manufacturing a display panel.